guilt and miracle
by hetalia secret empire
Summary: He should be celebrating for his victory but instead he was grieving for the lone lump underneath, he was grieving for a nation that was now a lump, who was innocent…. a short story/friendship rated t to be safe and a small hint of gerita...


Tittle: guilt and miracle

Word count: 960

Author: Reigning independent empire in asian and european nations(of hetalia secret empire)

Ranting: hahaha I need to rant now please forgive me if this is so ooc forgive me and I don't own hetalia thank you and by the way please review

* * *

I remember the war

* * *

The smell of blood and gun powder filled the air suffocating the man standing alone.

In his hand was a pipe; in his neck has the unmistakable scarf that only belongs to one nation. His clothes was stained not blood from his own but from a innocent being below him. His eye was stained with a unknown liquid, that human called tears. His lips hold nothing but a frown,

He should be celebrating for his victory but instead he was grieving for the lone lump underneath, he was grieving for a nation that was now a lump, who was innocent….

* * *

I remember you there

* * *

The nation was innocent everyone knows that, therefore he didn't deserve to be killed in this way, but he did something unforgivable, maybe forgivable, he played a part in this war. He fought for his friends, he fought for his bestfriend despite knowing that it was wrong.

He was a preacher of peace and he hate war with every fiber in his body, but he did what he did and therefore he need to be punished but still he didn't deserve to die. Italy didn't deserve this.

* * *

They could have stop me from killing him but none of them came in time, none came in time..

* * *

"Russia"all of them called out, only to halt few steps away.

Japan rushed to his fallen ally and friend, germany went near the Russian and punched him, he stumble back but he didn't fight back.

"Damn you, Russia" the german said aiming his pistol in the Russian head, not noticing the silent tears that the Russian produces…

"he couldn't even fire a gun at some!"

But the said nation didn't reply, he just sat the feeling guilty, he didn't have the will to fight back but he wanted to say that he didn't want it too,

It was a absolute order to kill the Italian, to punish him and kill him, he didn't want to hurt the small Italian that sometimes give his world some warm just from watching the nations and his antics,

* * *

But my lips are paralyzed

* * *

"Stay cool, Germany. Dude!"America came to his rescue even though he want it to do it himself to hurt the Russian for hurting his fellow nations

* * *

Much worst killing my own kind, my fellow nation

* * *

"Just for once would you stop fighting, and help me tend his wounds and bring him to the nearest hospital,"

All the nations were shocked for the sudden outburst of the usual quite and calm nation….. But that didn't shock them to this kind of level, did Japan snap? Italy is died right? Russia just killed him?

The Japanese nation knows that look very well, merely shook his head and said "he still have weak pulse that means he can survive if we do something fast"

* * *

T-there is a hope?

* * *

They all rushed to the Japanese man and help what they can help maybe everyone except Russia.

He didn't understand it very well, their beliefs are futile but still they hope. He didn't understand it at all but at this moment he feels his body have his mind on his own, he subconsciously remove his precious scarf where it was nested and tie it on the small frame of the Italian and carry him without further question where he was going and he didn't need to ask where he just bring the small Italian to the nearest place he know and he know it was warm enough. It was his home…

* * *

Because…

* * *

"*..yawns*.." everyone looked at the bed where the Russian laid the southern nation two weeks ago.

They didn't dare to move the Italian because they know the Russian would be angry and it's too cold to travel outside.

"ohayou, itary-san" Japan greeted.

The Italian blinked many times before a "veh~" slip out of his mouth,

" dude did you still remember us?" the American nation asked, Italy just blinked.

"hmmm…."

"veh~ did something happened while I was taking a siesta? As long as I remember I was sleeping on the grass not on a bed?"

They all looked at the Italian with confused looks.

" veh~ im hungry~"

All the nation laughed,

* * *

Before I meet you I was alone..

* * *

They laugh, only to halt when the certain nation enter with sunflowers, a guilty look in his face,when he meet with the Italian's honey brown eyes. But the Italian just smile at him

* * *

But now I wasn't

* * *

Knowing where would lead to japan kicked everyone out including himself.

"Sorry. Da!" Russia muttered, loud enough for the Italian could hear.

"Why is Russia saying sorry to me?" the small nation asked.

"It's because I tried to kil.." Only to be rudely interrupted by the Italian who jump of the bed and glomp on the Russia. He then whisper to the Russian.

"Don't need to dwell on the past, Russia." The Italian stood up and walked over and picked a sunflower up and held it in front of the Russian who merely looked at it.

"But don't let go of it and use it as a warning and a planked to hold on." The Italian speak differently

"So stand up and let's eat pasta!(so stand up and forget about it.)"The small nation held out his free arm which the Russian took, he didn't know where the small nation got his strength to help the big nation to stand up but it doesn't matter..

"Hey Italy"

"Si?"

"Would you like to be my friend?" the Russian said, genuine smile crept from his face.

"SI, of course now shall we eat pasta?"

"If that's what you want Da!?"

* * *

Rian: there it's so ooc right? By the way please review even though it Is a bad comment or an advise!


End file.
